Harry's Sorting
by dioxazine
Summary: AU where Lord Voldemort never existed and the wizarding war never happened. Harry Potter is an ordinary wizard like every other. Oneshot of Harry's sorting and his parent's reaction.


_A/N: This is an AU where Tom Riddle was never born and all threat of evil dark wizards was gone after Grindelwald's defeat. This is a oneshot of Harry Potter, just an ordinary wizard, getting sorted. Enjoy :) Also, this is my first time writing, so sorry if the writing sucks :|_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾

"Have fun at Hogwarts, we'll miss you," James said to his son, ruffling his hair.

"I'll miss you too," Harry replied. He pulled his parents into a hug. "I'll make sure to write every week."

"The train's leaving soon honey, better get on board," Lily said.

Harry began to walk towards the Hogwarts Express, trunk in hand. Halfway there, he stopped and gave his parents one last hug.

"See you at the winter holidays," he told them.

"Yup, and then you can tell us all about the pranks you pulled on the Slytherins," James joked.

Lily lightly hit James. "Don't encourage him. Besides, what if he ends up being sorted into Slytherin?"

"Well, then we would have to disown him," James replied with a smirk on his face. "Relax, I'm kidding," he said, looking at Harry's horrified face.

Harry's face became one of relief. He pulled his mum aside. "I need to ask you something."

"Mum, what if I'm not in Gryffindor like Dad wants? Will he be mad at me?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, Dad just wants you to be in Gryffindor because he was sorted there when he was your age. He won't get mad because you end up in a different house. Just trust your instinct, and no matter what house you're in, he _will_ be proud of you. No matter what," Lily told her son.

The whistle for the train blew. "You better get going," Lily said.

Harry grabbed his trunk and said a final goodbye to his parents before boarding the train, his mother's words still ringing in his mind. " _No matter what."_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Great Hall, Hogwarts

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry tried not to think about how nervous he was to get sorted.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

He knew that he definitely did not want to go to Slytherin.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Definitely not.

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting passed by in a blur. Before he knew it, Professor McGonagall was calling his name.

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry, completely aware that the entire school was looking at him, walked up to the stool and put the sorting hat on his head.

"Well, well, Mister Potter, you have quite an interesting mind," the sorting hat said. "Why, I'm sure you would do well in just about any of the four houses. Now, where to put you?"

Not Slytherin, Harry thought. Just not Slytherin.

"Are you sure about that? You could do brilliant things in Slytherin," said the hat.

I'm sure, Harry thought.

"Well, if you're sure, better put you in- HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry took off the hat and walked to his house table feeling relieved, and more than enjoyed stuffing himself at the feast.

The next morning Harry sent an owl to James and Lily about his first day at Hogwarts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Potter Household

Lily and James were having lunch when they were interrupted by a tapping noise from the window. They looked up to find an owl pecking at their window rather impatiently. James opened the window and took the letter attached to the owl's leg.

"It's from Harry!" he yelled to his wife.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Lily responded.

James ripped the letter open and unfolded the many layers of parchment inside.

They hurriedly read through the letter, eager to hear what their son thought of Hogwarts. As he neared the end of the letter, James noticed that Harry had not mentioned what house he was in.

He can't be in Slytherin, can he? James thought. He can't be.

And then he saw it.

"P.S." the letter read, "My house is Hufflepuff. Probably should have mentioned that earlier."

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" James shouted.

"James, what is wrong with you?!" Lily asked.

"OUR SON IS IN HUFFLEPUFF!" James shouted, a huge grin on his face. "HE'S NOT A SLYTHERIN! NOT A SLYTHERIN!"

"He's also not a Gryffindor," Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." James said. "HE'S NOT A BLOODY SLYTHERIN!"

 _A/N: That's it I guess :) BTW I have nothing against Slytherin (I actually am one according to Pottermore), I just wanted to do something different because Slytherin Harry is overused and I haven't really read anything where Harry was in Hufflepuff. Review and tell me what you think! This is my first time writing any sort of fanfic so I could use any and all advice :)_


End file.
